Eeyore
Eyesore is an old gray donkey who is sometimes blue in Disney properties. He lives in a house made of sticks situated in Pooh Corner, in the Hundred Acre Wood. He was voiced by Ralph Wright in the original Disney theatrical shorts and is currently voiced by Brad Garrett (Voice of Bloat in Finding Nemo). Eyesore enjoys eating thistles. Description Physically, Eyesore is described as an old gray donkey. In Ernest H. Shepard's illustrations, he appears to be about chin-high to Pooh and about hip-high to Christopher Robin. He has a long tail, of which he is very fond, but that he is also prone to losing Owl once mistakes it for a bell-pull. Christopher Robin is able to reattach the tail with a drawing pin. Unlike Pooh, he is said to be "stuffed with sawdust". Biography Eyesore is apparently able to write, or at least recognize letters such as the letter A, that he teaches to Piglet in the fifth chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. He spells his own name "eoR" when signing the "rissolution" that the animals give to Christopher Robin as a farewell present in the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Eeyore also wrote the awkwardly-rhymed poem called, "poem", which appeared on the "rissolution", making him the only character in the Winnie-the-Pooh books other than Pooh himself who attempts to write poetry. Eeyore is also surprisingly good at the game Poohsticks, winning more times than anyone else when it is played in the sixth chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Eeyore lives in the southeast corner of the Hundred Acre Wood, in an area labeled "Eeyore’s Gloomy Place: Rather Boggy and Sad" on the map in the book. He has a stick house there in which collapses rather regularly, called the House at Pooh Corner, which Pooh and Piglet built for him after accidentally mistaking the original house that Eeyore built for a pile of sticks. He has a poor opinion of most of the other animals in the forest, describing them has having "No brain at all, some of them", "only gray fluff that’s blown into their heads by mistake" (from chapter 1 of The House at Pooh Corner). Eeyore's favorite food is thistles. Eeyore appears in chapters 4, 6, 8, and 10 of Winnie the Pooh, and is mentioned in a few others. He also appears in all the chapters of The House at Pooh Corner except chapter 7. Appearances Books * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * Now We Are Six (1927) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1995) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *''House of Mouse'' (2001-2003) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) Movies *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1966) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (1974) *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' (1991) *''Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' (1998) *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (1995) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) *Christopher Robin (2018) Internationally *In Arabic, Eeyore’s name is حوار '''or '''Howar '''in English letter, his voice actor is '''Mohsen Helmi '''who is the voice of Eeyore in all of his appearances. *In Brazil, Eeyore’s name used to be '''Bisonho, but starting with The Tigger Movie it was changed to Ió (pronounced the same way as Eeyore, but without the "R" sound at the end) to become more similar to the original. In the Brazilian dubs of Winnie the Pooh productions, Eeyore is voiced by Luiz Brandão. *In France, Eeyore is known as Bourriquet and was voiced by Henry Djanik until The Tigger Movie, after which the role was given to Wahid Lamamra. *In Italy, Eeyore is named Ih-Oh (pronounced similarly to Eeyore) and he is voiced by Paolo Buglioni in the Italian dub. *In Japan, the melancholy donkey is voiced by Tarō Ishida, who previously provides the voice of King Triton from Disney film, The Little Mermaid. His name is the same in Japanese as in English, phonetically translated as イーヨー '''(Īyō). *In Sweden, Eeyore is called '''I-or. He had 3 different voice actors Sven Wallskog in the short films, John Harryson in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, KM Studio dub of season 1 of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and in the Media Dub, and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Stephan Karlsén in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. Since the KM Studio dub of Season 2 of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, he is voiced by Benke Skogholt in the Swedish dubs. *In Czech Republic, Eeyore is known as Ijáček. Voice Actors *Ralph Wright (1966-1983) *Ron Feinberg (1981, temporary) *Ron Gans (1983-1986) *Will Ryan (singing Voice) *Peter Cullen (1988-2010) *Dylan Watson (singing Voice) *Bud Luckey (2011) *Gregg Berger (Kingdom Hearts II and Kinect Disneyland Adventures) *Brad Garrett Trivia *Despite the fact that Eeyore is not a really main character like Pooh, Piglet or Tigger, he still appears in every Pooh project, whether it's movies, TV shows or books. *His catchphrase is "thanks for noticing me." *His favorite food is thistles. *Eeyore is a color confusion, meaning either he is grey or blue. *He talks like Mr. Grumpy from the Mr. Men series, Sam Eagle from The Muppets series. *He has some confusion with sight, as he states that he is colorblind, asking Piglet what color his birthday balloon is, however, at one point after Christopher Robin nails his tail back on, he says "not a bad shade of pink, I guess." Gallery Eeyore-DMW.jpg Eeyore KH.png DMW-Eeyore.jpg EeyoreHappy.png 4532336_l2.jpg Eeyore.jpg EeyoreFalling.png Eeyore3.PNG Eeyore2.PNG Eeyore.PNG 10248310241.jpg latest-5.jpg|Eeyore at Walt Disney World and Disneyland Eeyore.gif Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.45 PM.png EverythingIsRight.PNG Thanksgiving.jpg Winnie the Pooh - Christopher Robin with Cast.jpg Ifweweretalkin.jpg BookofPooh.png Isntthatfunny.jpg Callmebuckaroo.jpg EeyoreBookofPooh.jpg Apiratehasgottohavearr.jpg Adayinthelifeofapooh.jpg The Book of Pooh - Cast in Costumes.jpg 11aHaveGotBookFor Me.JPG Thatswhatwedo.jpg The Book of Pooh - Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh.jpg Tigger's Family.PNG Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit and Eeyore in the old west.jpg 08 An Amazing Sight.jpg 06 Eeyore, Tigger and Roo Bouncing.jpg 21479 1042423875803066 3944759755005079283 n.jpg Filmes-2337-fotos-4738.jpg Tumblr p7j279pc2j1w1t2ixo1 540.png 17190426 1240304336083291 6258374606126773144 n.jpg 10445914 638907456235531 4661922165208544974 n.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh HD 02 by nicotoonz-db21k43.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 121565572292.jpg The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Volume 9 VHS.jpg KDA - Eeyore was so very happy and nice friend indeed.png EeyoreHappy.png File a515f9fd.jpeg Christopher Robin Eeyore Character Poster.jpg Eeyore in The Sims 4.PNG|Eeyore in The Sims 4 See Also * Eeyore's Birthday Party Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Original characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Book characters Category:Donkeys Category:Stubs Category:Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters Category:Stub Category:Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Category:William Weyser's Top 2 Favorite Winnie The Pooh Episodes Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh